A Journey of Mystery
by kitsune07
Summary: Gary helps out a stranger and her Eevee. This new girl, Rika, becomes Gary's traveling partner, and later his most trusted friend. But what will happen when Team Rocket tries to break them apart and change both their lives for the worst? Gary x OC x Ash
1. Team Rocket's mixup

**Okay, this story got removed, and I am gonna try to re-post it. Thanks to all who reviewed the last time I had it up. I will read through it to see if I can catch spelling mistakes. **

Well, this is my first story, so tell me what u think about it. I don't really care about flames, and I am a BAD SPELLER, so please don't' tell me that in reviews because I already know that.

And remember, this is not about a normal trainer and it will be a Gary/OC story.

**Well thanks and please enjoy! **

* * *

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Pokemon  
_  
**Chapter 1**  
_Team Rocket's Mix-up_

* * *

"Eevee use quick attack!" shouted shouted a girl with her brown hair in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore a white tank-top with a black paw-print on it.

She had on a chain necklace with a small white stone on it. Her shorts were blue, and she had white running shoes on with blue stripes on them.

Her belt had 6 pokeballs on it, and she had a baby blue backpack beside her on the ground.

"Vee! Eevee!" came the reply of the small fox like Pokemon. The Eevee also had a small white stone on a collar around its neck.

It ran up and tackled its foe, a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was thrown back and could not even get back up.

"Bulbasaur return" said a younger trainer.

"Nice job Eevee!" shouted the Eevee's trainer, Rika. Eevee ran up and jumped into Rika's arms.

"Vee vee!" came the high pitched reply.

After thanking the other trainer for a good battle, Rika and Eevee continued on their way down an old dirt path. Rika has had Eevee for three years now.

Although she had plenty of chances, she chose to not let Eevee evolve unless it chose to. That is why it wore a stone around its neck; an ever-stone.

Rika also had an ever-stone around her neck, but it had no effect on her. She just wanted one to match Eevee's collar.

"Vee vee..." Eevee said interrupting her thoughts. "What is it Eev-_ahhhhh!"_ she screamed, feeling the path beneath her cave in under the weight of her and her Pokemon.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Ash hearing a crash in the distance.

"I don't know" Answered May, "Let's go check it out"

"Right" Brock said.

"Pikachu pika pi!" pikachu said jumping off ash's shoulder, and running into the bushes.

"Pikachu wait up!" Ash yelled, running to catch up, Brock and May not far behind.

* * *

It had been quiet for a while now, as Gary walked on a path through the woods. He hadn't seen any Pokemon or trainers. He and his Umbreon were just enjoying the silence.

Suddenly, Umbreon stopped. His black and yellow ears stood straight up, as if listening for something.

"Umbre!" shouted Gary's umbreon, right before leaving the trail and running off into the woods.

"Hey come back Umbreon!" Gary shouted and ran after his Pokemon.

* * *

_"Prepare for trouble..."  
"and make it double..." _

"to protect the world from devastation..."  
"to unite all people within our nation..."

"team rocket-"

"Will you two shut up! This ain't' the twerp!" Meowth, Jesse, and James all looked down into the hole they had dug up earlier to catch ash and his pikachu.

"Hey your right. That can't be him...she doesn't have a pikachu"

"Oh just shut up James, this is all your fault, I told you we shouldn't dig _another_ hole!" Jesse said hitting James on the head with her fist.

"But Jesse, you told me to dig the hole!" James argued back. The argument went on like this for about 10 more minutes until...

"PIKACHU, THUNDER SHOCK"

"UMBREON, SHADOW BALL"

"CHU!"

"BREON"

Both attacks hit at the same time and made a giant explosion. After the smoke cleared up Ash looked over at the person he had heard giving orders to the umbreon.

"GARY?" Ash said looking over at Gary and umbreon.

"ASH?" Gary said directly after.

Team Rocket, seeing that Ash and Gary were preoccupied at the moment, took this opportunity to attack them.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but DUSTOX, SMOKE SCRENE!" With that, the sky was filled with a thick smog.

"I-cough can't breath-cough-cough!" May yelled out.

"Me either!" Ash said.

"Flygon, I chose you" Gary said, and threw a pokeball up in the air.

"Fly fly"

"Blow away this smoke Flygon!" Flygon flew up and started beating its wings. Soon all of the smog was gone, and so was Team Rocket.

"Hey where is pikachu?" Ash asked nervously.  
"and Umbreon is gone too!"

"piiiiikkkkaaaaccchuuuu!" the little yellow rodent shouted from the hole that it and umbreon had fell into. Ash and Gary ran over to the hole and looked inside.

What they saw was not only their Pokemon, but a girl that looked about their age and an Eevee, laying very still, at the bottom.

"Who are they?" Asked Ash.

"I dunno, but they look hurt. Let's get em' out of this thing." Gary said.

"Swellow go!" said Ash throwing swellow's pokeball above the hole. "Get everyone out of this hole Swellow."

"You too Flygon!"Gary added.

"Swell Swellow!"

"Flygon fly!"

About 5 minutes later, the girl was laid out in front of the group, with her Eevee beside her.

"Is she OK?" asked May, looking at the girl.

"I think so." Brock said, making sure that the girl was still breathing.

"It looks like she is a trainer." Ash added, seeing her belt and pokeballs.

Gary had been over leaning on a nearby tree, trying to avoid Ash as much as possible. He really didn't want to start a fight today. He too wondered whether the girl was OK, but didn't let anyone know that. He really didn't want to get involved with a girl on this journey.

The Cheer-squad he had in Kanto was still fresh in his memory. Sure, they were a good thing to rub in Ash's face, but now he was serious about beating Ash in the Hoenn league. Although he had to admit, this girl was fairly attractive.

_'NO! I can't let emotions get in the way of this journey...I have to quit thinking about her.'_ he said to himself.

Just as he was thinking this, the Eevee started to wake up, followed by the girl beside it...

* * *

**Like I said, I'm sorry it got deleted.**

**Please review! **

**-Kitsune**


	2. Introductions

**NekoGuyFan, to answer your question, my story, Trust Me, was removed for some reason. I haven't found out why, but I changed the title and am now re-posting it. These are the same chapters in Trust Me. I just didn't like the name for some reason, so I changed it to this. **

Thanks for reviewing, even though you have already read this before.

**To everyone out there, I am just making up Gary's pokemon. I think I got Ash, Brock, and May's pokemon right. Thanks 4 reading this far, and please continue!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

"Who are you?" Rika said, a little louder than she had planned to say.

"Vee Vee! Eevee!" Eevee had added. Rika and Eevee had just awaken, and didn't know who all of these people were.

"Hey calm down, we're not gonna' hurt you" Gary said. after the girl had shown signs of waking up, he had ran over to join the others, who were gathered around her.

"And quit yelling." Brock added.

"I'm not yelling...oops...OK, I am not yelling anymore, happy? Now tell me who you are." she added, a lot more calmly.

"OK, well my name is Ash, this is May and Brock." Ash stated calmly.

"Pika Pi!"

"Oh, and this is Pikachu." He said gesturing to pikachu.

"What about him?" she said while pointing to Gary.

"Oh...that's Ga-"Ash started, but was interrupted by Gary.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours first."

"Fine, my name is Rika, and this is Eevee, my starter pokemon. I am from Verdanturf, but I didn't want to start out with a Hoenn pokemon, so I went to Kanto to start my journey. I just got back about three months ago and started to train here." She looked at Gary for a moment before he started talking.

"I'm Gary and that's Umbreon. That is all you need to know about us. Now I need to go find the nearest pokemon center, so catch ya' later Ash."

After saying this, he started to walk off, with Umbreon jogging beside him.

"Do you want me to show you where it is at? I mean I am from Hoenn, and I know this area well." Rika said quickly before he left.

_'Why in the world did I offer that? I just learned his name! Guess I can just say I wanted to help out.'_ She thought to herself.

Gary looked at her for a second. "Well, it is getting kinda dark, so if Ash doesn't care, then we could stay here tonight, and go in the morning."

Rika looked a bit surprised at him saying yes. She thought for sure that he would say no.

"OK, that's fine with me. Is it OK if we stay Ash?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Yeah..." Ash said, also looking surprised, but for two reasons. One, that a girl would even offer to travel with Gary, and two, that Gary said yes.

There was a long silence.

"Now that that's settled, who is hungry?" Brock said, interrupting the pause.

"Pika! Pi pikachu!" Pikachu said, raising his paw.

"Me too pikachu!" Ash said.

"Eevee vee!"

"Umbreon"

"Well, it looks like the pokemon are hungry!" May said laughing.

* * *

Everyone had already went to bed. The fire was burning and a dim light was emitting from it. Rika was having trouble sleeping. She and turned in her sleeping bag.

In her dream, she saw her and Eevee fighting a pokemon she had never seen before, but she felt like she knew it somehow. It wasn't scary. The pokemon was very small, a little bigger then Eevee.

It was pink, and had a tail about 3 times its body length. It looked kinda like a pink cat.

_'What is this thing, and why does it feel like I know it'_ She thought

"Oh well, even if we've never seen it, doesn't mean we can't defeat it, Eevee, use bite!" Rika shouted to her pokemon.

"Vee!"

Eevee ran up to bite it and was about a foot away when...

"Mew..." It teleported away leaving Eevee to bite down on air and fall to the ground.

"Eevee vee..." Eevee said with its ears down once it had sat up.

_'That pokemon didn't even sound concerned about the battle!'_ Rika thought with a confused look on her face. Then she looked down at her sad eevee.

"It's OK Eevee, we'll get it next time."

"Vee! Vee!"

"Maybe, we could even-"

* * *

She never got to finish her sentence, because that is when she woke up. She sat up and noticed she was still in her sleeping bag.

It was still dark out, probably around 3 in the morning. Eevee had just waken up too.

"Eevee Vee!" Eevee said looking at Rika.

"Did you just have the same dream as I did Eevee?"

"Vee." Eevee said, shaking her fuzzy head up and down.

"Maybe it is suppose to mean something."

"Yeah right...it was probably just from an event you and Eevee were in sometime in the past." Said Gary, who had been awake since she had woke up.

She gasped and looked back, calming down once she realized that it was just Gary and Umbreon.

"What are you doing up?" She said trying to change the subject and cover up that he had scared her.

"I couldn't sleep." Was his answer, "What was your dream about?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Why?" Rika asked

"I was just curious...Well, I better get some sleep before tomorrow, er...today." He said thinking that it had to have been past 12.

"Yeah...um, night" she said quietly, and covered Eevee and herself up with the sleeping bag.

"Night..." He said before falling asleep with Umbreon beside him, its yellow rings glowing brightly in the pale moonlight.

* * *

**There...The 2nd chapter. Next time, you will find out why Team Rocket left so soon in the first chapter.  
**

**-kitsune**


	3. The 'Master' Plan

**Sorry, but I don't think this chapter will be very long, this is just kinda what happened to Team Rocket, so here's the chapter. **

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: _I do not, by any means, own pokemon. If I did, there would be Eevees for everyone!**

_**Chapter 3: The Master Plan **_

"Jesse, why did you make us leave! We could have had that Pikachu! It had even fell in the hole! With an UMBREON!" James said, obviously upset.

"Yeah, and dat' girl had 5 other pokeballs on her, not to mention the Eevee!" Meowth added, "If the boss finds out dat' we left 8 pokemon up for grabs for no reason, then he'll-"

"First of all Meowth, the boss will not find out unless someone tells him, and second, we will get all of those pokemon, and more." She said with an evil grin an her face.

"Oh, so what do you think we should do...Unless you have a plan, then we-"

"OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN! ARE YOU DOUBTING ME JAMES?" She screamed, getting annoyed by these two morons pestering her about her plan.

"No! It's not that, its just...well...We haven't really been doing to good on accomplishing the bosses' orders, and I just wanted things to go write for a change." He said very apologetic.

"Yeah. Ya' know we ain't' exactly the numba' one favorite on Team Rocket." Meowth added.

"Well you two don't have to worry about a thing, because I have a full proof plan this time. It has to work!" Jesse told them.

"And I'll be da' top cat again! Instead of that Persian" Meowth said with a toothed smile on his face.

"OK, so let's get to work. First-"

"WAIT! I just have one question." James interrupted.

_"What?"_ Jesse said, angry that James had interrupted her.

"Does it have to do with holes?"

"NO!" Meowth and Jesse both yelled at the same time.

"Fine...I was just asking..." he said disappointed.

_"Anyways..."_ Jesse continued, "First, we have to get that girl and her Eevee. Then we can trade the girl for the twerps' Pikachu. Of course we will take the girl's pokemon first. After that we can evolve the Eevee with a stone, and give it, and that Pikachu to the boss."

"OK, I have a question. How are we gonna' get dat' girl and Eevee?" Meowth said, raising his paw in the air as if he were in school.

"Um...well you see, I left that part of the plan up to you two." Jesse said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Yeah give us the hard part!" James replied rudely.

Once again, Jesse and James found themselves in an argument.

Meowth sighed...

"When will they ever learn?" He asked himself, just before curling up into a ball and trying to get some shut eye before their _'master'_ plan.

* * *

**Like I said, very short, but I just needed to get Team Rocket's plan out before later chapters. I will try to update again ASAP. **

Thanks to the two reviewers I had.

NekoGuyFan- The story got deleted. This is it re-posted. I think you reviewed last time it was up, so thanks.

ShikigamiLegand- Thanks 4 the support! Please review again guys!

**-kitsune**


	4. On The Road Again

**Sorry about the last chapter. I know, it was very short, but I really needed to put team rocket in there some. **

Oh, and I kinda forgot to say this, but Max will not be in this story. I just really don't like him. Sorry to max fans. Just pretend he went home or something.  
**  
And remember to review after you read this time. Thanks 2 every1 who did review!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I STILL, do not own Pokemon

**Chapter 4:** On The Road Again

**_

* * *

_ **

Eevee yawned as she got up. She looked around and found that everyone except herself was asleep. Even Umbreom, who was awake every time she had looked at him yesterday.

She looked over at Rika, who was sleeping peacefully now. Eevee didn't know why her and Rika had that dream. Maybe it did mean something special. They had been having similar dreams here lately, and she wanted to know why.

That pokemon in their dream was an ancient one. A Mew. That was definitely something to be concerned about. It's not everyday you see a Mew, or any other legendary pokemon for that matter, in your dreams.

_**(AN-This is the pokemon talking, so it will be in italics)**_

_'What are you doing up?'_ She heard someone say behind her.

_'I couldn't sleep...'_ She answered, knowing that it was none other than pikachu.

_'oh...'_ He said walking up to her.

_'How long have you and your trainer had each other?'_ Eevee asked Pikachu.

_'Trainer?'_ Pikachu said. _'You mean Ash? He is more of a best friend then a trainer. And I was his first pokemon. We have been through Kanto, Jotto, and now Hoenn.'_

_'Rika is my best friend too...'_ She said, thinking about the first day she met Rika.

_'I was my trainer's first pokemon also.'_ Said a voice behind them.

They both looked behind their backs and looked at Umbreon standing there.

_'So we are all alike in some way'_ Eevee said, happy that she had just met some new friends.

Sure, she had her fellow pokemon that Rika had, but she was always out of her pokeball, and they were always in theirs'.

_'Hey look over there.'_ Umbreon said pointing a black and yellow paw. Pikachu and Eevee followed it and seen that the sun was rising.

_'It's beautiful...'_ Eevee said, her eyes sparkling.

_'Yeah...'_ Pikachu said looking at the horizon.

They watched the sun until it was almost above the horizon.

They sat there like that for a while before they heard a beeping noise that made them all jump.

Brock sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the three pokemon and shook his head, mumbling something about pokemon being full of surprises, then started cooking breakfast for the group.

**_(AN: OK no more pokemon translations in this chapter. They will be saying what they normally say from now on)_**

* * *

That was a great breakfast Brock!" May said finishing her meal of pancakes. 

"Yeah, can I have seconds?" Ash said holding out his plate.

"Can't you count. That would be your 4th plate." Gary said in a mocking tone.

Ash just looked at him and shrugged, waiting for Brock to finish loading pancakes on his 4th plate.

Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder waiting for his trainer to stop stuffing food into his mouth.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu..." He said his face turning a shade of green as Ash started on his last pancake.

"How can you eat all of that?" Rika said disgusted.

"He just inhales all of it..." May answered for Ash since he still had his mouth full.

Rika walked away from the group, Eevee sitting on the top of her head.

"Are you ready for today Eevee?" She asked her pokemon.

"Vee!" Was Eevee's reply.

"Me too!" She said more excited now, reminding herself that her pokemon would be with her the entire way. She looked over at Gary, her future traveling partner.

_'Only for a little while'_ She mentally reminded herself.

She walked back over to the group and sat down beside Gary's Umbreon and started petting it. Its fur was jet black and was as soft as silk.

Eevee started chasing a stray leaf that was being blown around by the wind around the campsite. Rika watched her pokemon happily.

She was still petting Umbreon when Gary came over and sat on the other side of it.

"He usually doesn't let strangers get near him" Gary said.

"That is because I am not a stranger to him." Rika answered playfully, still petting the pokemon.

"So are you ready to leave?" Gary asked her.

"Uh...sure, I guess." Rika said.

After getting everything packed up, Rika and Gary walked over to Ash, Pikachu, May, and Brock.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I need to get going..." Gary said to Ash.

It was now almost 10:30am.

"Yeah, I know...But how about a battle first?" Ash said. He really wanted to battle Gary to see if he had improved any.

"No thanks Ash." Gary answered, still not wanting to fight just yet.

"I'll battle you Ash." Rika said. She had been wanting to battle someone this entire time.

"Fine with me! Let's use 3 pokemon each, OK?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Rika and Eevee stood at one end of the campsite, and Ash and Pikachu stood at the other. 

Gary, Umbreon, and May were on the sidelines, and Brock was the referee.

"Shroomish, Go!" Rika said, tossing out a pokeball, and starting the match.

Shroomish formed in a red light.

"Shroomish shroom!"

"Swellow, I choose you!" Ash yelled, tossing out his pokeball also.

"Swellllll!"

"Swellow, use peck!"

"Stun Spore Shroomish!"

Swellow dove down to use peck just as Shroomish used Stun Spore, and got a beak full of powder.

"Swweellllooowww" It said weakly.

"Come on Swellow! I know you can do it!" Ash assured his Pokemon. Swellow shook off all of the dust he could, and went into another peck attack.

Shroomish tried to jump out of the way, but didn't make it in time. It fell over, knocked out after the attack.

"Shroomish return" Rika said holding out its pokeball.

She through out another ball, and a small, blue, mouse like pokemon appeared.

"Let's gettum' Minun!" Rika shouted to her Minun.

"Mine!" It said as its cheeks were sparking.

"Minun, use thunderbolt!"

"MIIIINE!" The small pokemon shouted as it used the attack on Swellow. The bird pokemon fell over with static still showing on its body.

Ash returned Swellow and threw another pokeball out.

"Grovyle!" shouted the pokemon once it was out of its pokeball.

"Leaf blade!" Shouted Ash as the Grovyle started hurling leaves at Minun.

After the attack was over, Minun had cuts everywhere.

"Minun! Can you still fight or do you want to come back?" Rika said not knowing if the pokemon was too weak to fight or not.

"MINUN MINE" It said bravely.

"Ok...If your sure. Use quick attack!" She said, glad that it was ok for the moment.

Minun ran up to use quick attack, but Grovyle was to quick for it. It threw on more leaf at minun, and that was all it needed. Minun fell over, too weak to continue.

"You did great Minun..." Rika said, returning her pokemon.

"What kind of pokemon do you think she will pick?" May asked Gary with her skitty in her arms.

"I would guess a fast one. Mabey a fire or flying type. That is what I would do." Was his responce. They had both been watching the fight intensly.

Rika looked down at Eevee. Eevee looked back up.

"Who should I use Eevee?" Rika asked her pokemon.

"Eevee vee..." Rika knew exactly what her pokemon said.

"Ok, I hope you are right..." She said, tossing the pokeball that contained the last pokemon she could use in this fight.

"Espeon!"

Espeon appeared in a battle position. The jewel on its forhead shined brightly in the morning sun.

"Cool! An Espeon!" Gary said from the side lines. He looked down at his Umbreon, who seemed entranced at the other Eevee evolution.

"It's soooooooo cute!" added May.

"SKITTY!" yelled the small pink cat pokemon, getting jeleous of the fox pokemon.

"Espeon use confusion attack!"

"Espeon!"

Espeon sent out an energy that went around Grovyle. It had a blue tint.

It held him in the air for a moment, then slammed him down into the ground. Grovyle tried to get up, but was too confused and just fell back down.

"Return Grovyle. You did your best." Ash said.

Grovyle was one of his strongest pokemon. The only one that was stronger was...

"Pikachu! Let's show this Espeon how to battle!"

"Pikachu!" It replied, and jumped off of Ash's shoulder and on to the battle feild.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Pikachu's cheeks were emiting sparks in all directions. Some of the electricity came towards Espeon.

"What is she waiting for!" Gary asked himself more than anyone.

The thunder wave was about to hit when...

"Espeon, use protect!" A blue barrier formed around Espeon, protecting it from the attack.

"Now, use swift!"

Ten white stars went hurling towards Pikachu. Every single one hit its target, and Pikachu went flying back, landing in front of Ash.

"Ah! Pikachu are you ok?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Pika pi..." The yellow mouse pokemon said, assuring Ash that he was ok. Pikachu sat up and ran back into the battle feild, ready to fight for its trainer.

"Pikachu! Try a quick attack and a spark combo!"

"Chu!"

Pikachu ran up to Espeon so fast, that it appeared to be teleporting. It slammed into Espeon, shocking it as it did.  
Pikachu ran back over to its side of the feild.

Espeon stood up weakly. It shook itself, resembling a wet dog, and looked ready to battle again.

"Ok, lets try a bite attack!"

Espeon ran up and snapped at Pikachu, missing it by an inch.

"Pikachu, tackle!" "Espeon, headbut!" Both trainers shouted at the same time.

Both pokemon ran up to each other...and both pokemon hit head on.

Pikachu and Espeon stumbled for a moment before they fell over.

Ash and Rika ran to their pokemon, making sure they were ok.

"So who won?" May asked Brock, breaking the moment of silence.

"It was a draw..." He replied, completly shocked of how good the match was.

"You did great Espeon." Rika told her pokemon before returnig it into the pokeball.

"You too Pikachu." Ash said, but just picked Pikachu up to carry him.

"Here are some potions for your pokemon." Brock said handing each of them a bottle of revive and max potion.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"That was a great battle." Gary said, congradulating them both.

"Yeah!" May said agreeing with Gary.

After they had healed their pokemon, Rika and Ash smiled and shook hands, thanking each other for the fight.

"We'll have to battle again sometime Ash. Pikachu puts up a tough fight."

"So does Espeon." He answered.

"We better leave now. See you guys later." Gary said, still wanting to get to the next town by nightfall.

"Don't forget Gary, you still have to battle me sometime, ok?" Ash said to his long time rival.

"Yeah, I promise, we will." He said, holing out his hand towards Ash.

"Deal?" Gary asked. Ash looked at his hand, before shaking it.

"Deal!" He said laughing.

"Smell ya' later Ketchem!" Gary said, waving his hand behind him,as he was walking away on the path, Umbreon beside him.

"Hey wait for us!" Rika yelled, running to catch up with Gary and Umbreon.

"Vee!" said Eevee who was sitting on her shoulder again.

"Buy Guys!" She yelledback to Ash and his group.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled a goodbye to Eevee and Umbreon, wishing that they could have stayed longer, but glad that he had made more friends.

"I thought I was showing you where to go?" Rika asked once she had caught up with Gary.

"Then lead the way." He said, letting Rika lead the way to the next town, Petalburg City.

**_

* * *

Ok, that is my longest chapter yet... I think. I forgot completly to say this, but they were in between Odale town and Petalburg that whole time. _**

**This might go along with the game a little bit, but not much. Rika is not my character in my Ruby version, nor her pokemon. I just made them up for my pokemon story. Please reveiw!**

**-kitsune**

Eevee yawned as she got up. She looked around and found that everyone except herself was asleep. Even Umbreom, who was awake every time she had looked at him yesterday. 


	5. What Poison Can Do

**OK, here's the next chapter. I really had to think about what to put in it and what not to. I promise, I will try to put some romance in, but I think that will be more for the later chapters when Rika gets...OK, I am not gonna tell the whole story, but here is the next chapter! ****

* * *

**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. I only own my lap top and a chair to sit in. Well actually, I don't have that anymore either...dang..._

_Chapter 5: What Poison Can Do  
_

* * *

"So where did you get that Espeon?" Gary asked Rika after they had left Ash and the rest of the group.

"My cousin in Kanto had an Eevee for a house pet, but his parents sent him to more schooling so he could be a teacher. He didn't want to leave it at home because his parents didn't like it that much, and he was afraid they would get rid of it. "

"So when I came to Kanto to start my journey, they found out I had an Eevee, so they gave it to me. Soon after that it evolved into Espeon."

"I think it was just happy that it could get out and have a reason to live besides sleeping all day while your owner is in school."

"Wow...so what other pokemon do you have?" He asked.

"I'll let you see them instead of telling you" She said, holding two pokeballs in one hand and three in the other. She threw all five of them up into the air.

Espeon appeared first, followed by Minun and Shroomish. Last, a Ponyta and a Ralts appeared.

"I just caught Ralts a few days ago" Rika said. "I don't think it likes me that much" She said as Ralts gave her an evil glare.

"Now show me yours!" She demanded.

"Fine." He said, tossing out all of his pokeballs also.

His pokemon were Magneton, Alakazam, Flygon, Blastoise, Arcanine, and of course Umbreon, who was already out of its pokeball.

"Cool! An Arcanine!" She shouted running up to the giant dog pokemon.

The huge dog looked at her for second before sniffing her hand. He then started licking her face as she laughed. Eevee jumped up on the Arcanine's head. "Vee Vee!"

"Can it take people for rides?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh...yeah." He answered knowing what was going to be asked next.

"CAN I PLEASE?" She begged, falling on her knees.

"Um...I guess, but I have to go to in case he gets out of control." He said while returning all of his pokemon except Umbreon and Arcanine.

"You wanna take us for a ride boy?" He asked the pokemon.

"Arcanine" It said shaking its head for a yes.

"OK, can Eevee come too?"

"Yeah...but you need to-"

"Hey you have a Ralts! Will you trade me _pllllleaaaaaseee!"_ shouted an annoying voice.

Rika and Gary looked over by the rest of Rika's pokemon. A small boy was standing there with Rika's Ralts in it hands.

"Uhhh...what would you wanna trade for it?" She asked.

He threw out three pokemon. "How about one of these?" He asked desperately.

The three pokemon he had were a wurmple, a magikarp, and a psyduck, all looking very weak.

"Uh...sorry but no thanks. I-"

"What about this?" He said, looking through his backpack. He pulled out a yellow egg with black stripes.

"An egg...what kind of egg is it?" She asked the little boy.

"I don't know. I just found it. Please! I really love Ralts"

Rika thought for a moment. That egg could contain anything. Something good like a Dratini! Or bad like a Magikarp...

Oh well. This boy looked like he would treat Ralts good.

"Ok, I'll trade" She said, handing the boy Ralt's pokeball, and receiving the egg.

"Thank you SO much!" He said running off with Ralts in the direction he came from.

Rika returned all of her pokemon except Eevee, and put the egg beside Umbreon.

"Watch this for me Umbreon."

"Umbre breon" It said as an OK.

"Well now you don't have to worry about Ralts not liking you anymore" Gary said.

"Yup, and that kid will take good care of it. Now I believe we were about to go for a ride." She said walking back over to Arcanine.

Arcanine bent down so Gary and Rika could get on.

Gary got on first. He held his hand out for Rika once he was on. She took his hand and sat down behind him on the pokemon.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup" She said.

"Vee!" Eevee shouted and slid down onto Gary's lap.

Arcanine started to run really fast. So fast that Rika had to hang on to the nearest thing, which happened to be Gary. She put her arms around him and held on. He noticed this and told Arcanine to stop.

"Um...are you ok?" He asked, facing forward so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Yeah, I just felt like I was slipping.."

She was still hanging on to him, and quickly let go and put her arms to her side. "Sorry, I uh..."

"It's ok." He said, "So...uh...we better get going if we want to reach Petalburg City." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah..." She answered.

Arcanine walked back over to where their stuff was with Umbreon. Rika slid off the dog's back and onto the ground. Gary did the same.

Eevee jumped into Rika's arms as Gary returned Arcanine.

"So which way is it?" He asked Rika.

"That way" She said pointing towards the West, where the sun was starting to get closer and closer to the horizon.

"We could probably walk for a few more hours, then set up camp and arrive at Petalburg in the morning." She told him.

"OK" He said and started walking towards the way she had pointed with Umbreon. Rika followed silently behind him for a while.

_'Now he probably thinks I'm weird...'_ She thought to herself.

"Vee!" Eevee said, its ears going up.

"What is it Eevee?" She said looking down at her pokemon.

"Vee!" It said running into the bushes.

"Hey come back Eevee!" She said chasing after it.

"Rika!" Gary said running after her.

"Umbre!" The black pokemon said, following everyone else into the brush.

* * *

"Rika!" Gary yelled, not being able to see her because of the trees and bushes everywhere. He was now running through the forest looking to the side for Eevee or Rika.

"Gary!" Rika yelled.

Gary looked up in time to see Rika standing on the edge of a hill, but was going too fast to slow down. He ran into her and they fell to the ground and rolled down the hill. Rika landed on top of Gary at the bottom of the hill, both of them unconsious.

* * *

"Umbre?" Umbreon said calling for its trainer.

Even though Umbreon was very fast, Gary had got a head start, and Umbreon had ran into a bush and got tangled, so it had lost sight of Gary.

Umbreon had heard something to his right. It sounded like foot steps. It got prepared just in case it was dangerous.

Eevee rushed out of the bushes, running as fast as it could, and right into umbreon's leg. Eevee shook its head and looked up at Umbreon.

"Vee!" It said and ran under Umbreon's legs for protection.

A net shot out and captured both of them, pinning them to the ground. Umbreon started chewing on the net, but it shocked him and he quit because of the pain it was causing.

"We got um'!" Meowth shouted jumping into the air with his paw raised.

"Where are the twerps though?" James asked. "They wouldn't leave their pokemon here on purpose...would they?"

"Who cares, as long as we have something to give to the boss, then I am happy" Jesse said.

"But if we get dose' humans, then we could trade them for the twerps' pikachu, member?" Meowth told her.

"So I will stay here with James and watch these two, and you and Seviper can go and look for the others" She told the cat.

"What ever" Meowth answered, taking Seviper's pokeball wiith him.

* * *

"Owww...my head" Gary moaned waking up and reaching for his head.

"Huh?" He said, seeing Rika unconsious on top of him.

"Rika..." He asked not wanting to hurt he by pushing her off of him.

"Hey wake up" He said shaking her lightly.

Rika blinked a few times before looking at Gary.

"What happened?" She asked, then noticing she was laying on him, quickly got up.

She helped him up. Her cheeks were at red as a Charizard's skin.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No its my fault, I ran into you" He said before she could finish.

They stood there for a moment, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, where are Eevee and Umbreon?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I...don't know" Gary answered, looking around for his pokemon.

* * *

"Why did Eevee run off like that?" Gary asked after they had been searching for a while.

"I don't know. I think she heard something and got scared." Rika answered.

"Hm..." Was all Gary said. It was silent again.

"Gary?"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to ask you if-ahhh" She screamed as her feat were lifted above the ground. Jesse's Seviper had found them and grabed Rika from a tree above them.

_"Seviper!"_ It hissed.

"Put her down you stupid snake!" Gary shouted.

Seviper just smirked as it held the poison tip of its tail at Rika's neck.

"What do you want?" Gary asked it.

"All you have to do is come with us" Meowth said coming out from behind the snake pokemon. "Oh, and hand all of your pokemon over"

"Gary, Run!" Rika ordered. "No way Rika! Go Alakazam!" He said tossing out a pokeball.

"Kazam!" It yelled.

"Not a smart move" Meowth said looking at Seviper.

Seviper cut Rika's arm a little bit with its tail, making sure that poison went into the wound. Rika gasped as the sharp point cut through her skin. It was just a small scrape, but the poison made it sting.

"Rika!" Gary shouted again. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out from the poison spreading through her body.

Gary was very angry.

_'They'll pay for that'_ He thought.

"ALAKAZAM, USE PSYCHIC!" He shouted. He knew that Alakazam wouldn't hurt Rika in the attack.

A blue light formed around Meowth and Seviper.

Seviper dropped Rika. Gary ran up and caught her before she hit the ground.

Meowth and Seviper couldn't move. They were just floating there in mid air because of the Psychic attack.

"Where are our pokemon!" Gary yelled to Meowth.

"Like I would tell you!" Meowth yelled back.

"You don't have to..." Gary said camly.

"Alakazam, Hypnosis, then use Dream Eater" Gary said, knowing that Alakazam could easily read their minds if they were asleep.

After Alakazam had done the attacks and found out where Eevee an Umbreon were, Gary let out his Arcanine and Flygon.

"Me, Flygon, and Alakazam are gonna go fing Umbreon and Eevee. Arcanine, you stay here and guard Rika. No one comes near her." He told his pokemon, before leaving with Alakazam and Flygon.

Arcanine looked down at the sleeping girl. She shivered, so he layed down next to her, wishing there was a better way he could help.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rika asked herself.

All she could see was black. It was like the ultimate darkness.

She tried walking around, but kept falling because she couldn't see.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" She called out.

No answer.

_'Guess I'm here alone'_ Rika thought.

She felt a tear roll down her cheeck. She hated to be alone.

Rika looked up to wipe the tear away, and saw twoeyes, glowing in the darkness. She didn't scream, even though she wanted to.

The eyes were the same color as hers. A bright blue, but they were slightly bigger.

"Who are you" She almost wispered.

There was only silence.

_'Who do you think I am?'_ Rika heard a voice in her head.

_'Great, now I am hearing things...'_ She thought.

_'No, I am talking to you telapathicly'_ The voice said, speaking in her mind once again.

It really wasn't a voice. It was like she was thinking it. There was no sound.

_'Who are you then?'_ She said, er...thought in her mind. She was a little creeped out that this thing could hear what she was thinking.

_'It doesn't matter what my name is. What does matter is that some of the legendary pokemon have been taken captive to be used as test subjects. That is why I have been in your dreams. To tell you that we need your help.'_ It said.

_'What do you mean 'we'? We as in more of your species, or as in, you are a legendary pokemon too?'_ Rika questioned it.

_'I am a legendary also.'_ It answered.

_'Oh...Which pokemon are you'_ She asked it.

It was quiet for a moment...

"Mew" Rika heard the pokemon squeak.

* * *

"Ok, Flygon, you attack from above and grab Eevee and Umbreon. Alakazam will take out Team Rocket. Ready...Set...GO!"

Gary shouted jumping out from the bushes. Jesse and James jumped up and looked at the trainer and his Alakazam.

"Hey, that's one of those brats that we battled yesterday!" James shouted.

Flygon flew down and grabed the unconsious Eevee and Umbreon.

"And they are stealing the pokemon we stole!"

"I can see that!" Jesse replied.

"Alakazam, use Hypnosis!" Gary told his pokemon.

"Kazam!" It said, putting Jesse and James to sleep. They started snoring loudly.

"Well, that takes care of that problem. Nice work Alakazam. Take a rest." He said returning the Psychic pokemon.

Flygon flew back down and landed next to Gary with the net it one claw and the two pokemon in the other.

He returned Umbreon, and picked Eevee up to carry it.

"Let's get back to Rika, before its too-" He stopped talking for a second.

"No, we will get back in time" He said, and jumped onto Flygon's back, holding on to Rika's Eevee tightly.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done! SO PLEASE REVEIW! **

Thanx 4 reveiwing the last chapter _sausuge_ and _NekoGuyFan_. I really like the encouragement. And thanx to _Hatorisgirl_ and _sausuge_ for reveiwing chapter 3.

_Sausuge-_ Sorry about the ,... thing. It's a habbit. I have been trying not to put the comma's from now on.

L8r...kitsune


	6. Hospitalized

**Next Chapter! OK...thanx for the reviews! Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. If you sue me, all you'll get is a Game Boy SP, a Dell lap top, and a Betta Fish named Dr. Pepper._

**_Chapter 6: Hospitalized

* * *

_**

Rika woke up right after she heard the pokemon in her dream say its name.

"Its a Mew..." She said to herself.

Arcanine sat up, startled that Rika had spoken. It started licking her hand to see if she was really awake.

"I'm fine Arcanine." Rika told him. "Where is Gary?" She said trying to sit up, but was too exhausted.

_'Now I know how a pokemon feels like at the end of a battle...'_ She thought to herself.

"Rika!"

Rika looked to her side and saw Flygon land next to her, with Gary on it.

Gary was holding something in his arms, but she couldn't see what it was.

"Rika, are you ok? I'm sorry I left, but I had to go and get Eevee and Umbreon." He said jumping off Flygon and jogging over to where Rika was resting.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except my arm hurts. Do you have Eevee here?" She said quickly, forgetting about her injuries and concentrating on her pokemon.

"Yeah. It looks like it needs healed though. We'll find a pokemon center and take you and the pokemon to get healed." He said walking up to her.

"It would be best if you returned it" Gary said kneeling down and handing Eevee to Rika.

Rika hugged her pokemon in an embrace before reaching for its pokeball and pushing the small white button on it, returning Eevee.

"Thanks Arcanine." He said returning the large dog pokemon.

"Flygon Fly!" Flygon shouted leaning its head to the right.

"Yeah we're ready." Gary told his pokemon, then turning back to Rika.

"Um...Rika, to put you on Flygon, I'm gonna have to pick you up...Is that ok?" He asked with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah..."

He walked over and picked her up bridal style, making sure not to touch her bad arm, and set her on Flygon. He then got on himself.

"Let's go Flygon!" He told the pokemon.

"Fly!" It said flapping its wings until it was in the air.

They flew over the trees for a few minuets, until Gary felt something on his back.

He looked back, realising that it was Rika, who had fallen asleep, leaning on him. He smiled for a moment before turning back around.

"There it is Flygon!" He said told his pokemon, pointing to a small town bellow them.

They landed in front of the pokemon center. Gary got off Flygon with Rika in his arms, still asleep. Flygon went back into its pokeball.

Gary ran inside the center and up to the front desk.

"Oh deer! What happened?" Nurse Joy said, seeing Rika. "Blissy get a stretcher!" She shouted to the pink egg pokemon beside her.

"Blissy bliss!" It said running off to do what it was told.

Gary was waiting anxiously. It had been nearly an hour.

All of his and Rika's pokemon had been healed except Eevee and Umbreon, and Rika still hadn't come out of the Emergency Room.

Gary had told the nurse everything that had happened.

_'What is taking so long!'_ He thought to himself.

Was Seviper poison really _that_ dangerous to humans?

The ER door opened and Gary looked up to see Nurse Joy walk out towards him.

"She is ok now, but she is still asleep." Joy told him.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes, please follow me." Joy said walking back through the door she had came out of seconds before. Gary followed her.

Rika was in a bed with white sheets. Her clothes had been changed to hospital cloths. She had a bandage in one arm, and an IV in the other. It was pumping antidote into her blood stream. Her eyes were closed.

Nurse Joy walked back out of the room to attend to other patients.

Gary pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. After a while, he fell asleep, holding Rika's hand tight, as if he were never going to see her again.

* * *

**Ok, yes it is very short, but I just wanted to put something up. **

Tell me if I am putting too much Romance and not enough action or something like that.

I am still open to ideas.

Please Review!

-kitsune


	7. 1st Badge! Or Not?

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Tell me if I need more of anything_ (like more romance or action or something like that)_ in this story. **

I kinda want to start a story about a human turned pokemon, so tell me what you think of that. I don't know if I should or not, so please help me with that problem.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. I do own my fish though...please don't sue me! Sue Dr.Pepper! He has a tank and fish food!_**

**_Chapter 7: 1st Badge...or not?_**

Rika woke up seeing only white. 

_'Where am I?'_

She felt someone holding her hand.

_'Gary...'_ She thought looking at Gary.

He was asleep in a chair with his head resting on her bed. Small breaths came from his mouth.

_'Should I wake him up?'_

Rika just sat there staring at him for a while.

A Chansey walked in and Gary's head shot up. He yawned looking up at the door, then at Rika.

"Morning..." He said yawning again.

_'Boy he's slow...'_ Rika thought.

As she was thinking this, something clicked in Gary's head, and he got wide eyed.

"Hey! Rika your awake. Are you feeling any better?" He asked in a rush, still holding her hand tightly.

He saw that the IV was out of her arm now.

"Uh...Yeah" She answered, surprised by by Gary being so concerned.

"Good, cause I didn't wanna have to leave town without my guide." He said smiling.

"Oh, so that's all I am to you?" She said playfully.

"No, I wouldn't leave without you" He said back.

"And why not?"

"Uh...I um...w-well I-" He said trying to think of something other than the truth to tell her. The truth was that he liked her...A Lot.

Fortunately, he didn't have to finish his answer.

"Chansey Chan!" Chansey had been standing there the entire time.

Gary let go of Rika's hand blushing.

Chansey was holding a tray with two pokeballs on it. One was Eevee's and the other was Umbreon's.

"Eevee!" Rika said grabbing the left pokeball. Gary took the right one. They released the pokemon from their pokeballs.

"Vee!" Eevee squeaked jumping onto Rika's stomach.

Umbreon looked up at Gary and smiled. "Umbreon Breon" It said happily as Gary pet it.

"You can leave if your up to it, but take it easy." Nurse Joy said entering the room.

"That's great, cause I need to get going. I really need to get some Hoenn badges." Rika replied happily.

She got out of bed as another Chansey came in with her clothes.

"Thanks." She said walking to a bathroom to change out of the hospital clothes.

After about five minuets, Rika came out with her normal clothes on.

"Ready to go?" She asked Gary.

"Sure." He replied.

* * *

"So are you gonna battle the gyms too?" Rika asked Gary.

"Nope. I'm here doing research for my grandfather. He has to stay at home most of the time to take care of the pokemon. But I still like to battle some."

"Oh...well if you don't want me to come then I understand. I could travel al-"

"No I want you to come with me. The only company I've ever had on journeys is a crazy cheer squad..." He said interrupting her.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah. It will be fun. And I could help you get your badges."

"I won't need help..." She said looking at him. "But I would like a person to be with while traveling."

* * *

"Ok, so this is the first gym." Rika half asked looking up at the building.

"Yup..." Gary answered reading a sign beside the door. "It says here that you have to have four Hoenn badges in order to fight for the Balance Badge."

"_WHAT!_ You mean I can't battle here yet!" Rika shouted in a whiny tone.

"Guess not." Gary said looking back up at her.

"Fine, let's go to Rustboro City then." She said walking toward route 104 with Eevee on her shoulder.

"Hey, wait a second! You do know that the Petalburg Forest has a LOT of poison types in it, right?" He said grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Yeah, so what"

"So it would be wise to go and stock up on pokeballs, antidote, and potions" He said releasing her arm.

"Fine, let's go." Rika said walking towards the poke-mart.

Gary sighed.

_'Girls...'_ He thought to himself as him an Umbreon followed Rika and Eevee.

* * *

Rika walked through the poke-mart looking for items they might need while they were in the forest. She had already gotten 5 antidote and potion. Now she was getting some pokeballs in case she saw a wild pokemon she wanted. Gary had went to get some food and snacks for them and the pokemon.

After wondering the store for about 30 minuets, Rika and Gary met up at the front to pay for their stuff.

"Now can we go?" Rika begged Gary.

"Yeah, just put your stuff in your bag and we can go." He said packing his things already. Rika opened her backpack and saw something yellow in it.

_'It's that egg...I forgot all about it...'_ She thought taking the egg out of her bag.

"What do I do with this?" She asked Gary, showing him the egg.

"I would keep it close at all times. That way it hatches sooner." He told her.

"OK..." Rika said putting the things in her bag and keeping the egg out to carry it.

"Vee Eevee?" Eevee said, which meant_ 'What do think it will be?'_

"I don't know Eevee. I hope its something cool like an Azurill or maybe even a legend-"

Rika suddenly remembered her dream and stopped walking.

_'Mew needed my help. That was not just a dream. Pokemon's lives may be at risk'_ She thought.

Gary had stopped when she did, and waited for her to start walking again, but she just stood there looking forward.

"Rika? Are you sure you're ok?" He said.

She didn't answer, so he tried again.

"RIKA!" He shouted into her ear.

"WHAT!" She shouted back startled by Gary's screaming.

"Why did you stop like that?"

"Like what?" She answered.

"You know what I mean. Is everything ok?" He said putting one hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"Nothing is wrong Gary..." She assured him, taking his hand off of her shoulder.

_'I'll find out later'_ He thought as they continued towards the forest.

* * *

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! And I'm sorry its short. **

I'm trying to work on this story as much as I can.

-kitsune

Rika woke up seeing only white. 


	8. Team Shadow

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope I can finish this story soon, but there will be lots more chapters. **

Maybe a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. It depends on how I won't to end it. I really don't know yet.

But I have an idea of how it will end.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon_

_CHAPTER 8: Team Shadow_

* * *

"That was a great plan Jesse! You really outdid yourself this time!" James said sarcastically. 

"Like you could do any better!"

"Well I could!" They were arguing and bickering once again, while Meowth took a nap. This time however, Meowth was trying to think of a good plan.

_'Maybe we could...no that won't work'_ Meowth thought. That was about the tenth plan he had mentally eliminated. He sighed and went back to thinking.

His ears went up as he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a dark haired kid approaching.

His hair was kinda messy like Ash's, but he looked nothing like him. He was dressed in black everything. Black sweater, gloves, boots, pants, socks, and even had a black visor and sun-glasses on. There was a Sneasel sitting on his shoulder.

Over all, he had a very strange appearance...Of course, so did Team Rocket at the moment.

"What in the world..." The kid mumbled to himself.

Jesse and James payed no notice to the kid. Probably because they were busy fighting at the second.

Meowth sat up and watched the kid as he walked up to where he was sitting.

"If your their pokemon, I could easily gain a victory" The boy said in an 'I know everything there is to know' kind of way.

Meowth was angry that this kid thought he could just walk up and insult him. He stood up and pointed a claw at the boy.

"Yeah, you don't look very talented yourself!" Meowth yelled.

The boy jumped back in surprise as Meowth started talking.

"Y-you can...talk...in human" He said slowly with a shocked look on his face.

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"How would you like to be one of my pokemon and travel with us?" He said bending down to look at Meowth at his level.

"I thought you said I was weak!"

"Well, what I meant was that you could use a little training" He lied.

Meowth once again rolled his eyes.

Jesse and James had finally seen the kid talking to Meowth and walked over to them.

"Who is this Meowth?" Jesse asked.

"I dunno, but tell him to leave me alone!" Meowth said stepping behind James.

"I don't need your loser pokemon anyways. I bet you guys couldn't defeat any of my pokemon!" The kid said.

"We could too!" James yelled.

"Fine, your on! Make it a double battle"

"Fine!" Jesse yelled.

"Hey wait, what is dat' kids name?" Meowth asked.

"I'll tell you if you win!...Like that could happen." He said as he threw out a pokeball.

"Murcrow!" The pokemon shouted when it came out of the ball.

"Let's go Sneasol!"

"Snea!" Sneasol ran out to the field to stand beside where Murcrow was flying.

"Dark pokemon?" Jesse said as she saw both of his pokemon.

James threw out his Cacnea as Jesse chose Dustox.

"Tox! Dustox!" It said looking at its opponents. It knew dark pokemon were weak against it, and waited for Jesse's command.

"Confuse Ray the Sneasol Dustox!" Dustox did as it was told and fired a confuse ray at Sneasol.

It hit the pokemon and Sneasol started wobbling around. Everything it saw was fuzzy.

"Sneasol, Bite that Dustox!"

Sneasol looked around for Dustox. It saw something in the air and jumped on it, dragging it to the ground.

After it was done, the pokemon it attacked was returned.

"Sneasol you idiot! That was Murcrow!" Sneasel's vision returned to it, and Murcrow was gone.

"Sneeee...?"

"GET THE CACNEA!" He shouted to Sneasol, but was too late as Dustox use Shadow Ball and it fell over unconscious.

"We...won..." James said amazed that they had defeated this boy.

"No, I won. You just stood there." Jesse corrected him.

"Fine...you just got lucky... My name is Matt. I train dark pokemon." Matt said walking up to them.

"We work for our boss, Gi-" James said before Jesse and Meowth put a hand _(paw 4 Meowth...)_ on his mouth.

"We're in Team Rocket." Jesse said quickly.

Matt raised an eyebrow at them. "Team Rocket? Why don't you join Team Shadow?" He said holding out a black shiny business card with the initials T.S. printed on it in grey letters.

Meowth snatched the card and tore it to shreds. "No way!" He said.

"We are in Team Rocket, and plan to stay in Team Rocket!" Jesse told him.

"Yeah!" Added James.

"Fine. You'd just slow us down anyways." He said, walking off to where ever he was headed before.

* * *

Gary fell to the ground on his back painfully. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. 'Dang! That was the 5th time!' He thought to himself as he got to his feet. 

Rika had been trying to show him how to ride a ponyta bareback...he was failing.

"Come on Gary! You can ride an Arcanine but not a little ponyta!" Rika shouted. She was enjoying this. They were about a fourth of the way to Rustboro City.

_'That is where I can get my first Hoenn badge'_ Rika thought.

"Vee!" Eevee cried running up to Rika with a Zangoose right on it's tail.

"Eevee, don't run! Fight back!" She said getting into her battling mode. "Try a leer attack!"

Eevee skidded to a stop and turned around. The Zangoose stopped too.

Eevee looked it in the eyes, its own glowing yellow. Zangoose just stood there for a moment, before it broke the leer and use roar.

It growled loudly as Eevee ran behind Rika in fear.

Rika sighed and picked Eevee up.

"Ponyta, use stomp!" Ponyta ran over to the ferret like pokemon and stomped its front hooves, pinning Zangoose's tail to the ground. It tried to escape, but was stuck.

"Ponyta ember!" Rika said to the fire horse.

It neighed in response and shot an ember attack out of its mouth.

"Pokeball go!" Rika shouted as she threw a pokeball at the injured Zangoose.

The ball moved around a little, before Zangoose popped out and darted into the woods.

"Awww...I thought I had it" Rika said sinking to the ground.

"Vee eevee!" Eevee said, happy that that 'thing' was gone.

"You can't catch em' all the time. Now back to the pony remark. I seem to recall someone almost falling of Arcanine if I wouldn't have been there" Gary said teasing her.

"Hm...nope don't remember who your talking about!" Rika said putting a hand to her chin supposedly thinking.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gary said walking up to Ponyta. "I just think this thing hates me..."

"Or you just can't ride horses...oops, I mean ponies..." She said walking up to her Ponyta and jumping on its back.

"See? He let's me on"

"Yeah yeah. We need to keep moving. Our break is over." He said putting up anything that happened to be out of his bag.

"Thanks again Umbreon." Rika said taking the egg she carried from the black fox.

"Breon." It happily answered.

"I can't wait till this hatches!" She said hugging the small egg.

"You know you'll have to send in a pokemon when it hatches right?" Gary asked her.

"Yah I know. It just depends on what type it is when it hatches."

She got all of her things together and returned Ponyta.

"So will we be at Rustboro by tomorrow?" She asked Gary.

"Hopefully..." He said as they continued down the path to the next city.

Unknowing to them, someone had been watching them leave.

* * *

The person pushed a button on their headset and spoke into it. 

"One of these two would be perfect for the experiment. There's a girl and a boy. Which one does he want?"

They listened for a moment before speaking again.

"Right. I'll have a group ready right outside of Rustboro"

With that, the figure followed silently through the forest, watching everything that Rika and Gary did.

_'Enjoy happiness while you can...' _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Wow...I never planed that ending...Please Reveiw! **

**-kitsune**


	9. Attack of the Shadow

**Ok...this is to answer some questions. **

_checkmateyroxmysox-_ I will try to add more romance. It's not gonna be a bunch yet. That's for later on. But I'll do my best.

**_Daydreamer-_ I am sooooo glad to see that you r reading my story again! After all you were my first reviewer ever! Just makes me happy! Don't worry about not reviewing. I don't know who deleted my fic, or why. I wish I knew...**

**_sausuge-_ sorry bout' putting that in. Just have to keep Gary in character.**

**_Twilight The Umbreon-_ I am honored to have you reading my story! I love yours. They are soooo good. Thanks!**

**_NekoGuyFan-_ I will ask the question again about the 'powers' thing. I still can't decide, and since Trust Me was deleted, I have no way of remembering all of the votes. So I will post that next.**

**To everyone else...THANKS FOR REVEIWING!**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I didn't own pokemon in the last chapter...why would I own it now?_

_Chapter 9: Attack of the Shadows_

* * *

"FINALLY!" Rika yelled running through the gates that were leading into Rustboro City.

"I can finally get my badge!" She started to run off in search of the gym, but a firm grip held her so she couldn't run away.

"Have you seen yourself lately? I say we drop of our pokemon at the center, get cleaned up, get some lunch, then we can get your badge" Gary said, Rika still pulling to get away.

"But I-" She stopped and thought about a nice hot bath.

Rika looked up at Gary and saw he had dirt all over and even a few twigs in his hair. If she looked anything like him, then he was right. They both needed to get cleaned up.

"Fine" She said giving in.

Gary let go of her arm and she started giggling.

"What?" He said with a confused look.

She reached up and picked a twig with a leaf on it out of his hair. He just shook his head and dragged her to the pokemon center.

* * *

Once they were at the center, they got a room for the night and gave the nurse all of there pokemon. After that, Rika and Gary walked into the room they were sharing tonight. There was a bunk bed in the room to the far right. Beside it was a table with a lamp on it.

On the left of the room, there were two doors. One was a closet, and the other was a bathroom.

"I get top bunk!" Rika shouted running to the beds.

Gary smiled and ran to the bathroom. "I get first shower then!"

"No Way!" Rika shouted running to the door just as it slammed shut.

"FINE...jerk" Rika mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Gary said not hearing what she said.

"Nothing..." She said going back over to the beds and sitting on the bottom one.

She started thinking about her upcoming battle as soon as she sat down.

_'Guess I could work out my strategy. Ok, Roxanne is the gym leader and she uses rock pokemon. So water and grass pokemon would be the smart thing to use. Psychic would do ok too. Electric, fire and normal will do no good against rock. That leaves me Mudkip, whom I got only months ago, Espeon, and Shroomish'_

Her thoughts went on like this for a while longer before Gary came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a white towel.

_**(AN: YES HE WAS DRESSED!)**_

"Your turn" He said throwing the towel at her. Rika caught it and dropped it on his bed.

"Thanks..." She said walking into the bathroom to take her shower. After she was done and got dressed, she came out of the bathroom.

She walked over to a mirror and brushed her hair until it was tangle free.

_'Where is Gary?'_ She thought to herself. He wasn't in the room unless he was hiding in the closet.

Rika looked over at the door leading out of the room and saw a note stuck to the door.

* * *

_Rika,  
Went out to get some food.  
Be back soon, or you can come look for me.  
That is if your out of the shower by then! _

...Gary

_P.S.- your pokemon are healed so get them before you leave.  
_

* * *

"Why that inconsiderate little jerk. I can't believe he just left...without me. Oh well. Better get my pokemon."

After Rika picked up her pokemon from Nurse Joy, she went out in search of Gary.

_'And when I find him, he's dead!'_ Rika thought, still angry at him for leaving.

* * *

Gary took another sip of his soda pop. He was in some fast food restaurant, waiting to see if Rika would show up or not. He looked around at the other people in the building.

There were two girls his age who were talking in the front.

A guy and his girlfriend were in one corner.

There was a family of four, and a hooded figure in the back, away from everyone else.

Although he couldn't tell, Gary felt like the person was looking at him. He was tempted to go over and yell at the creep, or just leave the building.

He chose to do the later and got up to leave.

As he was walking out the door, Rika and Eevee stood there, Rika looking extremely angry.

"Why did you leave without me! I'm hungry too ya know! I could just-"

Gary put a hand over her mouth and dragged her outside after getting strange stares from everyone inside.

Once outside he let go of Rika.

"Shh! You trying' to get me kicked out!"

"Maybe!" She said.

"Look, let's go somewhere else. There's a guy creeping' me out in there." He said motioning towards the restaurant.

"Whatever" Rika answered quietly.

Gary let Umbreon out now that he was out of the building.

"Bre!" It said happily.

They had walked until they came to a large building. There was a sign beside it the said

_'Rustboro City Gym;  
Gym Leader-Roxanne'_

"It's the gym! Let's go!" Rika said running up and pushing the doors open.

It was dark inside of the gym...

Suddenly, lights shined on them as they all covered their eyes.

"Are you here for a match?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Y-yeah..." Rika said. "I am!" She said a little more bold.

"Then we'll use two pokemon each! Pokeball go!"

All of the gym lights were on now. Rika looked to the other side of the gym and saw Roxanne standing there with a young girl beside her.

_'A student from school?'_ She thought remembering that Roxanne was a teacher also.

The pokemon she threw out was a Geodude.

"Dude Geodude!" It shouted raising its arms in the air stretching.

"Go Mudkip!" Rika shouted throwing a pokeball out to the field.

"Mudkip mud!" It shouted emerging from the pokeball.

"Geodude use rock throw!" Roxanne shouted to her pokemon.

Geodude started to hurl rocks at Rika's pokemon.

Mudkip took some damage but was pretty much ok. It was a water type after all.

"Use water gun!"

"Defense curl!"

The water gun hit Geodude and had little effect.

"Now use roll out!" Geodude started rolling towards Mudkip swiftly.

"Mudkip!" Rika shouted as Geodude ran full force into her pokemon. Mudkip went flying back and landed on its back.

Rika stood in shock. Mudkip was an ok level and had a type advantage, yet it still lost to a rock/ground type.

_'She must have trained her pokemon for water attacks'_ Rika thought.

She could only choose one more pokemon to fight with. She was looking at two pokeballs. One in her left hand, the other in her right.

She finally chose the left one and threw it out onto the arena.

"Shroomish shroom!"

"Getum' Shroomish"

"Why didn't you choose Espeon!" Gary nearly screamed.

"Because Shroomish has tried its hardest and deserves this chance." She answered not taking her eyes off of the battle.

"Fine, a grass type. Geodude, use roll out again." Roxanne said calmly.

The student beside looked confused of why she wasn't worried about the grass type.

Was Roxanne underestimating her opponent?

**_(AN:Yup!)_**

Rika waited until Geodude was nearly a foot away from Shroomish.

"Stun Spore! Then jump!"

Shroomish shook its body around, creating a thick green powder all around itself, then jumped into the air to dodge Geodude's attack.

Geodude ran into the powder and was paralyzed.

"Now use giga drain!"

Shroomish sucked any energy that Geodude still had and absorbed it for itself.

"Yes! Great job Shroomish!"

"Shrooooom!"

Shroomish started to glow very bright.

"It's...evolving" Rika said shocked.

The light grew brighter as it changed shape and got taller and grew a long tale. It had a little mushroom like object on its head that looked like a hat an had short clawed arms and long legs.

"Brelooooooom!" It said jumping around in a circle.

"Neat! A Breloom! I can't beleive it evolved!" Rika yelled while jumping up and down.

"Rika! That doesn't mean the battle is over!" Gary said shaking his head.

"Oh, right. I knew that. Gary, what would a Breloom know that a Shroomish wouldn't?" She asked turning towards him.

"Fighting moves. Try Mach punch." He answered her.

"Wow...I have never seen a pokemon evolve in my gym before. But no matter. I will still defeat it! Go Nosepass! Use tackle!"

Roxanne said while tossing out her last pokeball. Nosepassw apeared ready to fight.

It ran up to tackle Breloom, but Breloom jumped out of the way.

"Use Mach Punch Breloom!"

Breloom ran up at its enemy with great speed and punched it on its side. It jumped back holding one of it's claws with the other claw.

"Oh yah...Nosepass is like a rock. Try using you speed to an advantage. Then use absorb!" Rika shouted to her injured pokemon.

"loom!"

Nosepass tried another tackle, but failed once again as Breloom moved swiftly out of the way. As Nosepass was turned around, Breloom jumped on its back and use absorb. Nosepass tried to throw Breloom off, but failed as it sunk to the floor in defeat.

"YES! Go Breloom!" Rika cheered as Breloom ran up to her and jumped in her arms. She hugged it tightly.

'My first Hoenn badge. And as a bonus, an evolved pokemon.'

Roxanne stood in shock for a moment before the student at her side asked if she had just lost. Roxanne returned her Nosepass as she told the student that Rika was a great trainer and deserved to win the badge.

"Here. That Breloom of your is really great." Roxanne said to Rika holding out a badge.

The Stone badge. Rika took it and pinned it to her bag, then put it back over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I just can't beleive it evolved. I hadn't even thought about it doing that."

Rika pet Breloom again before returning it to its ball.

Gary and Rika walked back to the pokemon center talking about the new moves that Breloom could learn.

Once they got there, the sun was nearly all the way down.

Umbreon's rings were glowing again in the darkness.

* * *

"So, do you think the battle was hard or easy?" Gary asked her once they were both in there beds. "Well, without Shroomish evolving, I might not have won. It was pretty chalenging." She yawned after she said this.

Eevee yawned after that and fell asleep next to her.

Umbreon was sitting on beside the window, looking at the moon.

"Where are we going next?" Gary asked.

"Well, there used to be a cave to Verdanturf Town if you take route 116. I haven't been ther for long time, so I don't know if its still there or not. We could try."

"Isn't that where your from?" Gary said to her.

"Yah. I haven't been there since I left for Kanto."

"Then let's go there tomorrow." Gary said rolling over and falling asleep.

Rika followed suit and fell asleep too, but was visited by a certain pink pokemon in her dreams.

* * *

_'You must help us. They are looking for me now! If they catch me then they will-' ' _

Wait, who is they, and we? You mean the other legendary pokemon you told me about?' Rika inturupted Mew. It was talking frantically.

_'Yes, the others. And the humans that are after me call themselves Team Shadow. I can't beat all of their dark pokemon. There are too many for even me. You must help!'_

_'I will. Just tell me where you are.'_ Rika had no clue what she was doing.

Mew had never sounded this scared in her dreams before.

At first, she thought she was going insane. But after talking, er...thinking more with Mew in the dreams she started beleiving it.

Every time Mew would start to say the really importain things, Rika would wake up.

This time was not the same. She listened for Mew's answer, but it never came.

_'Mew? Are you there?'_

No responce.

Why wasn't Mew answering! She tried saying its name a few more times.

Nothing helped.

Rika sat down in defeat. She wasn't awake, but it was an empty dream.

* * *

Suddenly she opened her eyes to see herself in her bed still. But something didn't seem right. Eevee wasn't beside her! She looked under bed to see that Gary and Umbreon were gone too. She jumped down to the floor.

She quickly put up her hair to keep it out of her face.

After grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes, she went out of the door to look for them.

As soon as she stepped out of the door, she was grabbed and gagged from behind. Whoever it was put a cloth up to her face. It had a strong nasty smell to it.

Rika tried holding her breath, but eventually had to breath, and passed out.

"We've got them both. We'll be at the HQ right away sir." A female voice said into a speaker.

After hearing the responce from the other person, her and two other people (one of them was holding Gary, who was also asleep. The other was holding Eevee and Umbreon) left the pokemon center and Rustboro city as quietly as they had came.

* * *

**Ok. That is all! Oh, and I need your guy's thoughts on something. I will post it as the next chapter. I'll replace it once I get some answers. **

Please reveiw!

-kitsune


	10. Eggstrodinary Timing

**I am soooooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter...I guess I was just trying to work on another one and forgot about the people who are reading this story...**

**Sorry to all the people that actually read this! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Oh, and when **_'this'_** happens, it is a Pokemon talking to another Pokemon. Here is chapter 10!**

* * *

Gary opened his eyes slowly, getting use to the light. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of lab. There were big tanks filled with liquids and strange machines everywhere.

He tried to sit up, but was strapped down to some sort of table.

_'This looks like a doctor's table...'_

After thinking about why he was in here, he remembered the people who came into the Pokemon center last night. He had tried to warn Rika, and wake her up so she could get away, but those people had used some cloth to knock him out.

_'I wonder where she is...I hope she is OK. And what about our Pokemon?'_

He decided to look around as best he could. No one else was in the room, although it looked like it could hold many other 'patients'.

* * *

Eevee woke up to see darkness everywhere. After her eyes got use to the darkness, she looked around the room she was in.

Eevee could recall everything that had happened yesterday. The people coming in and taking them away from the Pokemon center.

Rika was nowhere in this room, but in the corner, there was a black lump.

_'Why does that look so familiar?'_ Eevee thought to herself...

_'Umbreon!'_ She shouted running over to where her friend lay.

_'Are you OK?'_ Eevee said nudging Umbreon in the side to wake him up.

_'Yeah...Where are we?'_ He said sitting up.

_'I wish I knew. I only woke up a few minuets ago. Sorry...'_

_'That's OK. Do you know where Gary is? And Rika?'_ He said with a little more worry in his voice.

_'No...'_ Eevee said, her ears going down

_'I hope they are OK though.'_ She said sadly.

_'Me too...'_ Umbreon added quietly.

* * *

"Look kid, you can either answer our questions the easy way, or we can force you to tell us! You choose!"

He was getting quite annoyed. This girl had been awake for 45 minuets and had neither said, nor answered anything they had asked.

The person talking to her now was a Team Shadow member. He was a lower rank then some of the people here.

Rika remembered the guy's name being Nick or something like that.

Who cared? She didn't have to answer these people. What could they do to her? A lot...

"Fine! I give up! I'll go get an expert!" The man known as Nick shouted more to himself than at Rika.

She would have laughed if she was not tied to a chair at the moment. Her wrists were tied to the arms of the chair, while her feet were tied to the legs.

Nick walked out of the room in search of someone else to do his appointed task.

_'If I could just reach my bag...'_ Rika thought looking at her backpack that was against the wall. She had seen them put her pokeballs and belt inside of it when she had woken up.

After about 5 minuets of trying to scoot her chair in that direction, she gave up. The chair was really heavy.

_'Either that or bolted to the ground'_ Rika thought sarcastically.

She sighed as she looked once again over to her backpack.

_'Wait a second...did it just...move?'_

Rika stared at her backpack for a few more moments, only to see it move again.

There was a slight cracking noise coming from it, followed by a little yellow and black head popping out of the top of the bag.

"Pi pichuuuu!" It said looking up at Rika.

"The egg! It was a Pichu! How cute!" Rika whispered to herself.

The Pichu rolled out of the bag, spilling some potions and pokeballs, and walked over to Rika.

"Pichu!" It said hugging her leg.

Rika guess that that meant 'Mommy'.

"Hey little guy, you think you could chew through these ropes?" She said hoping the baby could understand her.

It climbed up her leg and sat on her lap.

"The ROPES" She repeated, moving her fingers to catch it's attention.

The baby Pichu looked over at it's Mommy's hand to see the ropes binding her wrists.

"Chu?" It questioned, moving over to examine her wrist.

It started chewing threw the ropes on her wrist with ease.

Soon the ropes fell to the ground.

Rika wasted no time in freeing herself. That guy would be back sooner or later.

After the ropes were off, she picked up the small Pokemon that had just hatched.

"You are sooo cut, but now isn't the time to be out"

She said putting the Pokemon on her shoulder for a moment.

Quickly, she put her belt on with all of her Pokemon on it.

_'Who could help me the most? Espeon I guess. It knows protect in case I get into any trouble. And she could locate Gary Ubreon and Eevee!'_

Rika let out Espeon and told her what was going on.

They needed to get out of this place quickly and quietly. And find Gary and their Pokemon.

She picked up her new baby Pichu and rocked him in her arms for a minuet, until it fell asleep. After that, she put it in her back pack, were it would be a little bit more safe.

"OK Espeon. Let's go find our friends!" Rika said to her Pokemon.

"Espeon Esp!" She said back.

Both of them were determined to do all it took to save the ones they loved.

* * *

**Okay, not my best chapter in the entire world, but I updated! Please review, even if you don't want to, because it helps me a lot!**

**-kitsune**


	11. Disappearing Act

**HI PEOPLE!**

**I am _sooooooooo_ sorry it took me so long to update this...I have a serious case of writer's block on this story... **

**_Thanks to my reviewers, NekoGuyFan, Mika, Lacy, Daydreamer, Skitty65, and Asian-Cutie!_**

**Oh! And I'm glad you all liked the Pichu...I kinda thought it was too...original...but it works! Pichu is soooo cute!**

**Also, I know I said that Lugia would be in this fic,_ (I think I said that...)_ but I have cut him from this story. Sorry Lugia fans. He just didn't go along with what I am trying to do. The three that _WILL_ be in this, is Articuno, Suicune, and Mew.**

**This chapter has like...4 or 5 different scenes, so it might get a little confusing. I'll try to put it the best I can.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Just to get a few things cleared up, here are some answers to the questions asked in reviews.**

**_Daydreamer-_ I know it was a while ago that you said this, but Rika has really already met Professor Oak. It was a good idea and stuff, but remember that she started her journey in Kanto with her Eevee. So she would have had to meet him then. Thanks anyways.**

**_NekoGuyFan-_ Team Shadow wouldn't try the experiment on themselves, because they don't know what would happen. It could kill one of them or something could go wrong. They are using Rika and Gary to test it. You'll see what I mean later on. It'll be in the story. No, Rika can not understand Pokemon. Mew is Psychic, allowing her to be able to hear it. She, like Ash and Misty and everybody else in the movies, can understand her own Pokemon and the ones she knows very well. Like Gary's Umbreon. She can not actually go up and talk to any Pokemon at will or anything...Sorry if I made that a little bit confusing to anyone...**

**OK, those were the only questions I found in the reviews, but if I skipped across one please tell me and if anyone has any more questions, then feel free to ask away!  
**

**

* * *

**

_DISCLAIMER-_  
"I DON'T OWN IT! QUIT ASKING!"...slams door shut in law officer's face..."GOSH..."

_Chapter 11: Disappearing Act_

* * *

Gary felt like he had been sitting there for hours. No one had come in. There were no noises. He was about to go crazy because of the complete silence.

"This is so lame..." He said talking to himself.

He knew that this was a serious situation, but his entire body felt like it was numb, he was hungry, and he had a serious head-ache.

He tried to fall asleep again, before hearing a door open behind him. He couldn't turn his head in that direction, so he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Maybe whoever it was would think he was asleep.

"So he and the girl will be excellent specimens, right boss?" A female voice asked.

"Yes. They will do fine. And if the experiment works, then we can use it to make Team Shadow even stronger then they already are. Both the humans and the Pokemon. But, first we need to find the escaped Pokemon." A deep male voice answered, with a hint of anger in the last sentence.

"What if one of them...doesn't make it...during the experiment?" The female asked again.

"Then no one will notice they are gone for a very long time. By time they do realise they are missing, all of the evidence will be gone."

"But sir...they're just kids! I thought you told me this would be harmless..."

The other voice did not reply. Instead, the doors swooshed open again.

"Fath-...I mean, Sir, I found a Pokemon of interest." The new voice said. A male voice, but much younger then the other one.

"Oh, and what would this be?" The older male asked.

"A talking Pokemon. A Meowth to be exact."

_'A talking Meowth? That's the Meowth from Team Rocket! It has to be! But what do they mean by The escaped Pokemon Could it be Umbreon or Eevee?'_ Gary thought.

He wished he could see these people. It might come in handy later.

"I do not need some pathetic Pokemon in my presence. You have failed once again, Matthew..."

"But I-"

"Go! Leave my sight now!" He yelled.

Kila _(the female voice)_ just started at her boss in confusion. Matt was only a year younger then her. He was 15. A talking Pokemon wasn't really what they were looking for, but Matt had still tried to please their boss. He must have felt pretty bad right now. She should really talk to him before he does something stupid again.

"Uh, sir...I have some work to do else where." She said, walking towards the door.

"No, you will stay here and look for any signs of the boy waking up. I will see of Matthew can do something that's actually useful. Like checking on the girl. Call me if he wakes."

"Yes sir..." She said, sitting down at a computer chair to check the stats on Gary.

_'Well, she seems nice enough...for an evil person, trying to take over the world...'_ Gary thought, wondering if he should talk to this lady or not.

He might be able to figure out where Rika is, but then again, he could put her in more danger. There was only one way to find out...

"Where is my friend..." Gary asked, only hoping that she would not do something to alert the 'boss' that was in the room only seconds before.

* * *

"OK Espeon. So far, so good." Rika whispered, not wanting to attract any of the guards' attention.

Her and Espeon had been through various halls, rooms, and anything else you could think of, but still no sign of Gary, Eevee, or Umbreon.

"Where do you think they could be? I hope they are in the same building..." She said, more to herself then to Espeon.

"Espeon..." Espeon said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry Espeon. I'm sure we'll find them sooner or-" She stopped in mid-sentence.

A guard walked by, looking around.

"Hm...I thought sure that I heard voices..." He said, looking around where they were hiding.

"Uh oh..." Rika said, after the guard turned the other way. "We need to get out of here...fast"

"Espeon Esp..." Espeon replied.

"Hey! Kid! Your suppose to be locked up!" The guard said, hearing them talk again.

"Eh ...You see, there is a really funny story about that..." Rika said, trying to buy some time.

"OK, you can either come with me the easy way, or the hard way." The guard said smiling.

Rika didn't move. Espeon started growling at the guard.

"Fine..." He said, throwing out five poke balls.

Five big, strong, mean looking Mightyena pooped out.

"Oh no...Dark type...Espeon, we need to get out of he-" She said, but was cut off when both her and Espeon were surrounded by a white light.

After a moment, they both were gone.

The guard stood there, then said something into his walky-talky, for the others to be on the look out for the kid.

* * *

Matthew went to a small room that was his office. He sat down at his desk and leaned his elbow against it, with his chin resting in his palm.

He sighed deeply. 'How can I prove to him that I'm not just a weak child...' He thought to himself.

"If I could have captured that Meowth...Things would've turned out a little better...Maybe..." he mumbled to himself.

The boss was always harder on him. He had a reason to be, but only three people, including himself, knew that reason.

Matt had been traveling for weeks now, looking for the last legendary Pokemon they needed for the experiment. He had just happened to come across Jesse, James, and Meowth.

So far, they had two of the Pokemon. Two of the most rare Pokemon in the entire world. Articuno, and Suicune.

Both had been hard to catch. Kila helped catch BOTH of them...

To capture them, they had used the strongest Pokemon that Team Shadow had...The boss' Pokemon. They used a special kind of netting to capture them, and bring them back to HQ.

And Kila had just recently captured the last Pokemon they needed, but it was more tricky. It had escaped.

"Mew..." Matt mumbled in his sleep, which had finally caught up with him.

* * *

**OK, I know this chapter was _REALLY_ short, but I just _HAD_ to put something up. I felt bad for not updating for so long. Stupid Writer's Block...**

**Well, I am seeing some cool things in the next chapter. Mew is gonna show up, Gary will talk to Kila, Umbreon and Eevee are gonna be in there. You'll find out a little more about Kila and Matt too.**

**Also, _I have a question_ for Pokemon fans out there. When a dark Pokemon uses Faint Attack, do they like...teleport, or do they just move really fast? This is really important for the next chapter, so please review if you know.**

**Adios!**

**-kitsune**

**PS: I got spellcheck! Did it help any at all? PLEASE let me know!**


	12. Captured Again

**HELLO MY FANS AND READERS!**

**This is just stuff I feel like saying...**

**I HAVE 50 REVIEWS! THAT IS SOOOO AWESOME!**

**I have had ANOTHER fish die...his name was Yang, and he was one of those bottom eater things...Yin (the other one) will miss him a lot...I hope my black finned shark Larz, and Yin make it...**

**I finally updated, and you guys are getting to read this!**

**I am starting a Danny Phantom fic (my 1st one!). But I won't be posting it until I have most of it wrote out, or until one of my other stories are done.**

**I got the shot thingy that you have to have to go into high school today! It didn't even hurt! I was so scared it would...My 16 year old brother cried when he got his, and I didn't! HA!...I have to tease him about that later...**

**Yesterday, I got 2 new fish! I bought them from a different store than I got the others, so I hope they live longer. And my little brother got a mini catfish thing to put in the same tank. I know...you guys are all probably thinking "When is she gonna realize that she's just NOT a fish person?"...but, oh well...I'll try one last time...**

**

* * *

**

_DISCLAIMER-_  
Don't own it...Wish I did...I'd be rich...and famous...and I could have a pet hippopotamus...I've always wanted a hippopotamus...okay I lied, I've never wanted a hippopotamus before, but it's a cool word...

_Chapter 12: Captured again_

_PS:_ The word "Dark" as in dark pokemon, has been put in this chapter in an unusual way...Can anyone find it?

**

* * *

**

_'Rika?...Rika!...RIKA!'_

Rika jumped up, startled by whoever was yelling at her.

"Ah! I'm up!" She yelled back with her eyes still closed.

She slowly opened one eye, only to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, and fell backwards onto her back.

The 'thing' with the blue eyes looked at her, and floated up above her face.

"Hey...wait a second..." Rika said, looking at the strange pokemon.

Her eyes went wide as realisation hit her. "Y-your M-mew..." She stuttered out.

Mew shook it's head up and down while giggling.

**_(AN: Yes, Mew CAN giggle. It does in Pokemon: The First Movie...I don't own that either...)_**

The pink cat like Pokemon lowered her tail so it was in front of Rika. Rika just looked at it for a moment, before Mew rapped its' tail around her waist and pull her off of her feet, and onto the ground.

"Uh...Thanks..." She said, still shocked that she was even in the PRESENC of the legendary Mew.

"I shouldn't be that shocked...You've been talking to me for a while now in my dreams." Rika stated, shaking off the nervousness.

Rika looked around to see where they were at. It looked like...well...nothing. Everything was a white/pink color. It appeared that they were floating rather then standing.

"You can talk to me now, right? I mean in my mind..." She asked the small creature.

_'Yes, I can.'_ She said, using telepathy.

"Cool. Hey...Where is Espeon?"

"Espeon! Esp!"

Rika turned around and saw her Pokemon. She was holding Rika's backpack, along with the still sleeping, Pichu inside of it.

She took the backpack, and called Espeon back into its' pokeball, deciding they were safe for the time being.

"Hey Mew. Where are we, and why are you here? I didn't know what had happened last time you spoke to me."

_'Well, we are no where really. Just an endless room. But we are safe until I teleport us out of here. I am here, because I was in danger, and when I'm in danger, I use teleport. When I do that, I appear here. I can teleport anywhere I want from this room._

_Team Shadow had captured me with some sort of net. They forgot about me being psychic, or they were too careless to do anything about it. I knew I could get away at any time I chose, so I decided to play along, and act like I was captured. They took me to the building you were just in, and I saw many pokemon, being in cages for experiments. I figure that is where Articuno and Suicune have disappeared to, but I can only teleport so much at a time._

_I didn't stick around any longer. I knew that if I wanted to save those two, and the other captive pokemon, then I should find you, because I believe you can help us. That is why I chose to speak to you through your dreams anyways. I knew, after two of the legendary pokemon disappeared, it wouldn't be long before they looked for the others. So I found you, and you happened to be in the same building I was in.'_

"So...could you teleport us to where Gary is? We'd have to go back inside of that building, with Team Shadow...But I can't leave him behind. And he might be able to help free Articuno and Suicune!" Rika said, after listening to Mew's story.

_'Of course...But I don't know which room he is in, so we would appear in a random room...We'd have to find them from there.'_

"That's good enough...Let's go!"

Both of them were once again surrounded by a light, and were teleported inside of Team Shadow's Head Quarters...

* * *

"So your awake?" Kila said to Gary, whom to her knowledge, had just awoken. She turned around to face, er...rather, look down, at Gary, who was still strapped down to the table.

"I said, Where is my friend?" He asked, more bold this time.

Now that he had his eyes open, he could see Kila. She had on a white lab coat over whatever she was wearing, and the only other visible clothing, was a Black/Grey hat she wore. It had the letters _**'TS'**_ , printed on it. Her hair was straight and brown, going down past her shoulders, and her eyes were bright blue.

"You sure are brave for a kid. Or maybe just ignorant. Either way, it's none of your business." She answered back.

"Yeah, it is my business! She's my friend, what do you expect me to do! Sit back and watch you guys do experiments on her!" Gary said.

"How did you know that? You weren't asleep, were you?" Kila said. "Well I can fix that."

She took out a pokeball from her lab coat, and released the Pokemon from it.

"Gengar!"

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Gary said, smirking. "The way I heard it, your boss wanted me awake..."

Kila opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out...He was right...

"Gengar, stay here and watch him while I go and personally, tell the boss that the sleeping brat has awaken..." Kila said rudely, before she walked out of the room.

Gary looked at where she had walked out, then at the Gengar, whom was staring at him. He noticed that on it's forehead, it had a the letters T.S. in bold, red letters.

_'Must be some kinda tattoo...That's kinda cruel...'_ He thought to himself.

"What are you lookin' at?" Gary asked the ghost Pokemon.

"Gen..." Was the only response he got, as the Gengar continued to stare at him with his blood red eyes.

* * *

"Sir...We have a slight problem..." Said the guard that suppose to be watching and interrogating Rika.

A shadowy figure sat at a desk, sipping a glass of red wine every so often. His voice was very deep when he answered.

"Oh...And what would that be?" Mark Krad, asked his employee, David Marlena.

"Well...um...The experiments will have to be postponed...The female test subject...has escaped..." The guard said, ready to be yelled at, and possibly fired. Although if he was fired, he would be held captive. The boss took no chances...

Mark sat still for a moment, before the glass in his hand cracked, spilling the wine onto his desk.

**_(AN: I hope this guy isn't too much like Giovanni (dunno how to spell that...) or Slade /Teen Titans/...)_**

"How?" He asked, his voice not raising the slightest bit, "Where you not the one watching her?"

"Well...Y-yes sir, but-"

"Then why did she escape?" He asked again.

The guard, Dave, was silent.

"Go back to your post...I'll deal with you later..."

"Yes sir..." He said, leaving the room.

Mark stood up and left the room shortly after David had. He was going to see if Matthew could actually do something useful for once...

Lisa saw him walking down the hallway.

"Sir!" She called out.

Mark stopped and turned around. "Shouldn't you be in the lab? What do you need?" He asked sharply.

"Sir, the male patient is awake." She said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter at the moment. There has been a slight problem with the other one escaping. Go back and make sure he stays in the room..." Mark said, walking off to Matthew's office again.

Lisa walked back to the lab quickly. She didn't want the boy to escape...it would be her fault...

* * *

_'Umbreon! We have to get out of here!'_ Eevee cried. She was jumping, trying to reach a window in the dark room they were in.

Really, it wasn't that dark now. It must have been night when they had woke up, because now there was a little light in the room, coming from the window.

Umbreon was sitting beside the only door in the room. He hadn't spoken since they had talked about Gary and Rika.

_'Don't you even want out? We could find them, and get out of-YES!'_ Eevee shouted, finally reaching her paws at the window seal. Slowly, she pulled herself up...only to find the window closed, and steel bars on the outside of the glass...

_'NO! That was my last plan of getting out of here...'_ She said, falling backwards to land on the concrete ground.

_'Owww...'_

_'Eevee...I have a plan.'_ Umbreon said, speaking for the first time in hours.

_'Really? Hope it's better than mine...'_ She said, walking over to Umbreon beside the door.

_'You do know, that they'll have to come in this room eventually. So when they come in, they'll have pokemon with them, that way we can't attack the humans.'_

_'Yeah...what's your point?'_ Eevee asked, tilting her head to the left. She was still in the dark here...

_'Well, they would expect both of us to be here. So what if I...disappeared?'_ He asked.

_'And...How would you do that?'_

_'Ever heard of Faint Attack?'_ He said, smiling...

* * *

Rika and Mew appeared in some sort of hallway. Lucky for them, the coast was clear. Not one guard was in sight...For now anyways...

_'So do you recognize this place?'_ Mew asked, still speaking in her mind.

"Nuh uh..." Rika answered.

_'Well...we should look around some, but try not to be seen. It takes a lot of energy to teleport humans...'_

**_(AN: I don't really know if it takes a lot of energy...Sorry if you disagree...)_**

"Ok. Which way do you want to go fir-"

_'Shh...I hear people talking...'_ Mew said, covering Rika's mouth with her tail.

_**(AN: Sorry...keep interrupting...But I also don't know if Mew is male or female. I know in the games, it is shown as "No Gender". But in this story, Mew is female. Not for any specific reason, but I had to choose one or the other, cause I hate calling Mew an "it")**_

* * *

Mark Krad started to continue his way down the hall, after being stopped by Lisa.

He stopped around a corner to listen for a moment...

_'For a second I thought I heard someone...'_ He thought to himself.

"Nuh uh..." He heard someone say.

It was quiet until he heard the person speak again.

"Ok. Which way do you want to go fir-"

_'Why did whoever that was just stop in mid sentence...And who are they talking to?'_ He questioned himself.

Mark reached down to his waist to take off a pokeball he had attached to his belt. He silently pushed the button on the small device, and a pokemon came out. A Houndoom...

* * *

_'I think they're gone...'_ Mew told Rika.

Rika nodded. She wasn't going to take a chance.

Suddenly a Houndoom ran around the corner and pounced on Rika.

"Ah!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

_'Rika!'_ Mew said, preparing to use an attack on the pokemon.

"Hm...I see we have our two escape artists..." Mark said, walking around the corner.

Mew didn't even have time to turn around before it was hit with a Shadow Ball from another one of Mark's pokemon, this time a Mightyena...

"Mew!" Rika yelled, trying to get out from under the dog pokemon. It growled at her, showing it's sharp fangs.

_'Oh no! Mightyena is a dark type! Mew won't have a chance...'_ Rika thought, trying to think of something that would help her and Mew.

Mew recovered from the blow after a brief moment, and tried a Psybeam. It had no affect on the dark type...

"Again Mightyena." Mark stated calmly. His pokemon took no time is hurling another Shadow ball at the poor Psychic pokemon.

Mew fell to the ground, Unable to get up.

_'He must have strong pokemon to defeat a legendary so easily. Even with a type advantage...'_ Rika thought again. _'There's no WAY any of my pokemon can beat him!'_

Mark saw the scared look on Rika's face. "Impressed?" He asked in a snobby tone.

"No! Your just a...a big jerk!" She shouted, frustration written all over her face.

He ignored her comment as he took out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Lisa? We have a change of plans on the experiment. It turns out we can do it now anyways..." He smiled as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Really, I must thank you little girl, for bringing back my Mew. I thought it was lost...Oh, and by the way, my name is Mark, not that it'll matter soon anyways..."

Rika just stared at him before turning her head the other direction.

Two men walked up with Lisa. Both of them were wearing black uniforms. _(except Lisa, who was wearing what I described earlier...)_

Mark recalled his pokemon as the two men grabbed Rika on each arm. She didn't struggle...She was no match for either of these men, or Mark's pokemon. Lisa, whom Rika didn't know yet, picked up Mew in her arms.

"Sir? Do you want us to set up for the experiment now?" Lisa asked Mark.

"No. Not today. We will start at noon tomorrow." He answered.

"Yes sir. We'll take them and put them with the other one." Lisa said, walking off with Mew still in her arms, the two men holding Rika following.

_'Now to go check on Matthew...'_

* * *

Matt jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

He sat up as the person came in.

"Father?" He asked.

"Matthew...If you wish to maitain your current job, then I suggest you refer to me as Mr. Krad or Sir..." Mark snapped at him.

"Yes sir...What is it that you need?" He asked his father and boss.

"I need you to go check up on the two pokemon. We need to keep them alive."

"Why?"

"Because, if the one of the brats decide they want to escape again, then we can use them as blackmail. Trainers like them love their pokemon, and will do almost anything to protect them."

"Yes sir. I'll be right on it." Matthew said, walking out of the room.

"Good..." Mark said, walking out and back towards his office.

* * *

**OK!**

**I know it's taken me FOREVER to update this, and my other story STILL hasn't been updated. But I will work on that next.**

**I'm soooo sorry to all of those who were waiting for this...**

**I've had somewhat of a rough week.**

**But I'm fine now, and back in action :D**

**

* * *

**

**Thanx to my 11 reviewers on chapter 11! Maia's Pen, NekoGuyFan, evildemonkitty, Mika, SacredBlade, Daydreamer, Jedi Master Kyre AKA MeObviously, One Who Rides On The Wind, Kami Princess Emaku, fire wolf86, and Twilight The Umbreon. You guys help so much!**

_Maia's Pen-_ Thank you soo much! I'm glad you guys all like my charactors! I liked that part in the story too. It's just really funny. Your story is awesome too! I love it, and it's on my favorite list. I'm glad that you took the time to read my profile!

_NekoGuyFan-_ The answer to your question is yes. I'm surprized your the only one who figuered that out. Or at least the only one to mention it in a review...

_evildemonkitty-_ I'm sorry I haven't been updating this like I used to...been caught up in my other one too.

_Mika-_ Here's your update!

_SacredBlade-_ Thanx! I'm glad you think so, although I'm sure there's a lot better ones out there. If you like Gary/Misty fics, there is a REALLY good one on my favorites list. You should check it out.

_Daydreamer-_ Glad you got e-mail! Thanx 4 reviewing and 4 the info!

_Jedi Master Kyre AKA MeObviously-_ I agree with you. The fact that Gary is left out SO much in the shows and games, makes me mad...

_One Who Rides On The Wind-_ Thanx! And don't worry...It made sence!

_Kami Princess Emaku-_ Thanx for the info! I love dark pokemon. And I'm sorry, but I can't really give away too much about Gary and Rika. Don't worry though. They will be by the end. I hope I'm not dragging the story out too much. It's just a really fun story to write. I'm not even sure about Ash. I thought about them when I was writing this chapter. If you want me to put them in, then I will gladly do so.

_fire wolf86-_Thanx for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**I'm sorry that took up so much space, but I thought wanted to thank and answer some people that reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

**Also, thanx to my 5 reviewers for chapter 12...although it wasn't really a chapter, it was an authors note...Thanx to Kami Princess Emaku, SacredBlade, Jedi Master Kyre AKA MeObviously, Mika, and Maia's Pen.**

_Kami Princess Emaku-_ Thanx! I think I will put them in again, but still not sure...

_SacredBlade-_ I'm glad you like the story! Thanx 4 reviewing and 4 your opinion!

_Jedi Master Kyre AKA MeObviously-_ I love your name! Cept 4 when I have to type it...LOL! I kinda yell at people for things too...and then I'll do the same thing L8r...I need to work on that...Never heard of albino snails, but they sound cool. I might get another frog...i dunno...LOL bout the grammar and bagel! I stink at grammar whether I'm using both hands or not...

_Mika-_ Thanx! You don't know how much all of these reviews are helping me! I feel ok now though...I still think about it, but I'll get over it sooner or later. I get too attached to animals...

_Maia's Pen-_ Thanx! I'm glad you guys take the time to review! I'm happy to have such great people reading my fics!

**I'm so glad you guys took time to answer my question! And that you care about my poor frog...I miss him dearly...**

**

* * *

**

**OK, if you are reading this, and you have NOT reviewed this story _(which I know is a LOT of people now that we have the hits on the story thing... :D...)_ PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**

**If I get over 10 reviews, then I'll update before Monday. And that DOES NOT include the same people reviewing over and over again.**

**Well, that's all folks! ;)**

**(no, I do not own Loony Toons either...)**

**-kitsune**


	13. On the Run

**WOW...It's been a while. I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had NO idea it would take THIS long to update this chapter. I hope you all aren't mad at me...High School takes up a lot of my time, and I'm dating now, so it's hard to get to things like this. (Although that is NO excuse for taking so long to write...) Anyways...Hope you all will come back to my story! It may not be the greatest chapter since I haven't wrote in a while...I did read through the story though. So it SHOULD be OK...**

**As for the pokemon center comment...I know that. But where else would you take someone? I don't see any hospitals in the shows, movies, or games...Plus, I, as author, can make anything happen in the story!**

**Oh, and I am terribly sorry, but I have been told multiple times now that author's can not thank reviewers in the stories now. So I can't personally thank everyone of you, but I may put it in my profile or something. Not sure what I'll do yet...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own it...But if I did then I'd...uh...ok...lost my train of thought...suffering from short term memory loss...Hey a quarter! I'll name it Phillip! (Don't own Fairly Odd Parents either...DRAT!...I don't own very much...)

_Chapter 13: On the Run!  
_

* * *

_'You sure this will work?'_ Eevee asked for about the tenth time.

Umbreon didn't answer. Instead, he perked his two black ears straight up.

_'Umbreon?'_ The kitsune questioned again.

_'Shh...someone is coming...'_ He hissed.

The dark pokemon ran to the farthest corner from the door. Here, he blended in with the wall almost perfectly.

Matthew, unaware of any of this, walked into the room with a bag of poke' chow, and two bowls. Sneasol walked beside him with a bottle of water in her claws.

He, unlike his father, wasn't as cruel and heartless towards pokemon and other people. He believed that his father should be in prison, but that would never happen...Sure he had been rude to those rockets, but he was not truly that way. He was caught between doing what he believed was right, and trying to please his father.

Matthew stopped as he walked into the room. An Eevee? Wasn't there suppose to be two pokemon?

"Sneeee..." His partner growled. It was looking at the far right corner in the room.

_'Of course!'_ Matt thought in his head,_ 'A dark type! It must be hiding.'_

"Come on buddy. I know your there," He said to the hiding pokemon.

_'Eevee...you can make it...run!'_ He whispered to the smaller fox, so the Sneasol wouldn't hear him.

Eevee looked shocked. She didn't want to leave him behind!

_'But-'_

_'GO!'_ He shouted again, this time pouncing out of the shadows and onto the unsuspecting human. He wasn't attacking him. Only distracting...

Eevee wouldn't let her friend's courage go to waste. Using agility, she darted between the humans' legs and out the door.

"Snea!" The cat like pokemon shouted, running towards the door.

She ran under her trainer's legs, but unlike Eevee, didn't make it. Umbreon had made Matthew loose his balance, causing him to fall right when the poor Sneasol chose to run out the door.

"SNEASOL SNEA!" She shouted trying to squirm out from beneath the human.

"That's enough of that!" Matt yelled. "Now sit still!"

He grabbed Umbreon at the scruff of his neck. The fox kicked and yowled, but to no avail. Matt wouldn't let go.

After FINALLY getting him to settle down, and after shutting the door, Matt put food and water in the bowls.

"Great...Now the Eevee is gone...At least she has a chance to get away..." Matt mumbled to himself.

Umbreon had heard what he said. Did he WANT them to get away? He looked at the person before him with his head cocked to one side.

"What? You think I like to see you all caged in like this? I want to be a normal trainer as much as the next person..." He sighed.

"Umbre Umbreon?" _'Why don't you help us then?'_

"You know I can't understand your language..." He said.

"Snea Sneasol Snea?" His own pokemon translated for him.

**_(AN: In the movies and series, Ash always talks to his pokemon, as well as all of the other trainers. So I think they CAN understand their OWN pokemon...or the ones they've been around for a period of time...)_**

"Why don't I let you go?" He asked. Umbreon shook his head.

"I can't do that! I'd get fired!" He retorted.

_'I thought you hated this job anyways...'_ The dark creature retorted to its trainer.

Matthew was quiet for a moment. He stood up and opened the door.

"Come on then Umbreon. But you must stay with me, and listen to me. I don't want to get caught doing this by my father..."

Umbreon's face brightened, if possible for a dark type, but then he looked worried.

_'Eevee!'_ He said more to himself then to the duo beside him.

She could be in danger now.

"Sneasol!" The other dark type said to it's trainer.

"Of course! The Eevee! We must find it before someone else does!"

With that said, the trio took off down the hallway. Unknowing to them, the small Eevee had darted the other direction only minuets before...

* * *

"Here you are. You and your little boyfriend will be comfortable together here," Mark Krad smirked.

'Comfortable' wasn't exactly the word to describe the room. It had a concrete floor and walls, and no windows. The only light was a lantern that hung from the ceiling. To Rika, it looked more like a dungeon than anything she had seen before.

The guards that were holding either of Rika's arms thrust her onto the cold floor. By the time she had sat up, the door had been slammed shut. They had taken her pokeballs and backpack before they had came to this room.

"Go and bring the boy into the room with her. We may not be able to do the experiment if Mew is too weak. They can stay here overnight, or possibly longer," She heard Mark tell the two guards.

_'Gary?'_ Rika thought. _'Is he going to be in here with me? I really hope he's Ok...'_

She hoped so. She was cold, bruised, (from the Houndoom pouncing on her in the hall, and from the guards being so brutal escorting her), and needed someone to be with. Gary would be the one person in the world that she would choose to be with anytime.

She walked over to the wall, leaned against it, and after a moment, slid down so she was sitting. All she could do now was wait...

* * *

**Okay, like I said, not the best chapter ever, and it's very short...PLEASE don't tell me that if you review, cause I already noticed...BUT, at least you know I'm still working on this! IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE!**

**Just give me a little bit of time. I APSOLUTALY PROMISE THAT GARY AND RIKA'S EXPERIMENT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! That's a promise! And I also promise to make the next chapter long.**

**Adios for now! Love you all, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-kitsune**


	14. Author's Note

**Hello everyone!!!**

**I'm terribly sorry about not updating this for like...a year or something...**

**But, I have sad news. I'm not sure that I'll be able to continue this, but i may try to anyways.**

**The deal is this: I really am not in to Pokemon anymore. I'm in high school, have plenty of homework and other stuff to keep me busy. Also, my laptop got screwed up and everything i had on my files was gone. And now, my boyfriend whom i love so much broke up with me after over a year of dating...( ...it saddens me...but writing helps thankfully!!! **

I could still continue, though i would have to remember a LOT of things. But, if enough people either emial me, message me, or review telling me what i should do, i may just do that. I'm SOOO sorry for everyone who couldn't wait for this next chapter. Please just tell me your opinion if there ARE any of you left out there waiting. Also, I've gotten into Harry Potter and I'm working on two fictions now. But i really would like to get this story complete. It would be so awesome.

**Please contact me! My msn is kitsune0723 on my hotmail account. (i would put "at hotmail dot com" but it edits it out...Add me if you'd like to.**

**Sorry & hope to update this soon!**

**-Kitsune**


End file.
